As mentioned above, deep water wells have a pump that is lowered into the deep well by way of a well pipe that will carry the pumped water to the ground above. The pump, as well as the pipe, have to be serviced at frequent intervals and the problem is to bring the pipe and thereby the pump above ground to be able to be serviced. Various ways have been established including cables attached to the pump which cable is wound up by a winch, for example. It has been found that this system is very cumbersome and my lead to damage of the well walls as well as to the pipe or the pump.